Many practical applications require the measurement of AC signal metrics. Typical metrics of interest include peak and root mean square voltage measurements of AC signals.
For example, alarm systems and universal power supplies monitor input voltages to ensure they do not deviate significantly. Certain measuring equipment used by technicians similarly measures AC voltages. Often a digital representation of such measurements is advantageous, as the digital representation can be further processed, or more clearly presented.
Unfortunately, determining a digital value corresponding to a measured AC voltage often requires floating point calculations (e.g. division). This, in turn, requires certain processing abilities and accuracies.
As such, simplified circuits and associated methods for measuring AC voltage metrics, and in particular AC RMS voltages are desired.